Talk:Robot Wars Wiki - Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- Too wide This page is way too wide now and doesn't fit on my screen properly, which is quite annoying. Is there any way to get it back to the old width without removing any of the content? Christophee (talk) 12:48, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I have no idea, sorry. Mine fits fine, without sounding selfish. I don't know how to change it or if it I could tell if a change had been made. Sorry again. GutripperSpeak 13:04, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, fair enough. It just looks so awful on my screen now. The top bit fits fine, then the "Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki" bit down to the end of the two templates doesn't fit at all, but the category downwards fits fine again. It just looks like a complete mess on my screen. Oh well. ::On an unrelated note, I'm thinking maybe we should do away with the default headings completely and redesign the whole page to look as good as some of the more established wikis. It probably wouldn't be easy and there's no rush at all, but other wikis have much better looking main pages than we do and it would be great to look as good as them. Christophee (talk) 13:21, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Your probably right on both points, but TG's the one who usually takes care of the wiki setup, and I've got no idea. He's not been around, only consenting to come and unprotect the Did You Know Template once I emailed him. If you want to, you could email him to ask, but I've got no idea. He'd do it, I'm sure. GutripperSpeak 13:24, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :I'm not going to bother him while he's preparing for exams. I'll ask him when he comes back. As I said, there's really no rush. Christophee (talk) 13:29, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm, well I've got nothing to do for 4 days, so I'll have a crack at it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:25, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Good luck. I'd probably mess everything up if I tried it. Christophee (talk) 02:12, 6 June 2009 (UTC) ::Isn't it time for another update to the Featured content, did you know and poll today? 'Helloher (talk) 08:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :::I'll update the Did you know template later on this weekend. I'm going soon so I can't do it right now. Christophee (talk) 08:50, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::::Right. Helloher (talk) 08:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Featured Content This is severely becoming a chore for me, and I am offering this job to someone - anyone - who wants it, as long as they continue to update it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:43, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :I'll take the job if nobody else is interested. Then I can just do all the features together. Christophee (talk) 15:23, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll do it, I just haven't got YT access ATM. I might need a bit of prompting if I forget. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:46, January 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I'll let you both sort it out, just as long as I no longer have to do it. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:32, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Looks like the job is yours, Helloher. Christophee (talk) 01:35, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 06:04, January 26, 2010 (UTC) One question though, how do I upload a video? Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:08, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Add the video, and you should get a red link. Click it, paste the URL in, and hit save. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 21:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 21:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I've had some important composition work all weekend, so I might not be able to get the new stuff up till Monday. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 19:08, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Might have a similar trouble today. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:51, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's my last exams today, so I'll do the stuff when I get home. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 05:08, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Is Helloher still in charge of these features? They haven't been updated in ages. I'll be happy to take over if he's too busy to update them. Christophee (talk) 14:52, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it is my job. Sorry I've not updated it, whenever I've tried to change it I've had something crop up. If you could do it, it'd be appreciated. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 16:34, December 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Will do. Just give me time to come up with something. Christophee (talk) 14:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Promotion of Techno Games Wiki For some reason, adding this in has crammed the robot table into a corner, and I really don't like how that looks. Is there another way of doing this? In addition, Helloher, you've been making the Featured Articles way too long. Don't just copy and paste the edit summary, you have to delete detailed stuff in order to make visitors visit the actual page. TG (t ' 23:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea why it does that. It's listed after the end of the boxes so it should go on the bottom like it used to. Christophee (talk) 00:07, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :My mistake. How long should they be? 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 07:43, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :The length of my Fifth Wars, Semi-Final 1 featured article is right. Just write some basic info so people can search the article to find more. TG (t ' 21:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC) First post here. Just wanted to say hello to all here. This is my initial posting here. It really seems like the moderators of this website sure are doing a overwhelming job. I hope to learn a lot of stuff here also I will assist other members all I can. monyAlmog :Hello, welcome to the wiki, nice to have you. I suggest you make an account for yourself so we can distinguish you from all the other random IP addresses that contribute from here from time to time. 'Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 20:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) site this is a UK website so the name of this site should be http://robotwars.wikia.co.uk/ anyone if can it be changed? 21:34, July 5, 2010 (UTC) :Wikia is an American based company, but encompasses countries around the world. Since this is part of Wikia, it was a .com ending, not a co.uk. Besides, with all the effort that RA2 (American), Headbanger (American) and myself (Australian) have put into this website, I'd heavily dispute it being a UK website at all. TG (t ' 23:57, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Also, I contribute to the wiki from Ireland, so this wikia is multinational in terms of users.-- 22:35, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Robot Wars Return (sort of) Robot Wars Extreme II will be shown on Dave. First show is on 20th December at 15:00 GMT Template Did someone change the template at the bottom of the main page last night? I didn't fiddle with it, so who did or did it just change itself?-- 13:10, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, that was me. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 13:19, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Science Block I've found evidence that a robot called Science Block failed to qualify for Series 4. It was a school project and its weapon was a spike. I even have a picture. Can anyone help me create a page for it. Thanks --Shayfan 20:57, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :D'oh! Wrong place. Try Robot Wars Wiki talk:Community Portal, and post your question there, and people might respond. For the record, Science Block tried to qualify for Series 3, not 4. Matt(Talk) 07:09, August 26, 2011 (UTC) New format Does anybody like the main page's new format? I think it looks considerably worse than it did before. I'm not sure why it was changed, to be quite honest. Who thinks we should revert it back to how it was before? Christophee (talk) 15:02, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :I have a feeling it was changed to incorporate a new advert in the top right corner of the screen. I checked how the old version of the page looks now and the advert cuts off about a third of the page on the right side. I think we'll have to either leave it as it is, or find a good way to rearrange it. Christophee (talk) 15:05, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Personally, it's looking horrid, with a big portion taken up with the blurb about the wiki and the rest scrunched into the right. If we can rearrange it, don't expect input from me, as I'm terrible at wiki markup.--'' STORM II '' 16:23, December 8, 2011 (UTC) :::I like it to be honest, and I was tempted to give the user a Most Original Entry, although looking at this I'm glad I didn't. It seems like the front page could do with rearranging. Matt(Talk) 16:26, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I think the user who did it might be a member of Wikia Staff or something similar, because several wikis are having their front pages adapted by people outside the wiki to incorporate the new advert. The problem I have with the new format is that the right column is way too narrow, but I don't think it can be changed because that is the size of the advert. We may be able to move things around so they fit better, but I doubt it will look as good as it did before. Christophee (talk) 00:18, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::You know, the more I get used to the new format, the more it starts to grow on me. The new advert means the column lengths cannot be changed without messing up the page entirely, and I don't think any of the content currently on the left side would fit properly on the right side. I think it's probably best if we leave it as it is, and any changes should be minor. Christophee (talk) 02:12, December 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I switched around the "Featured Video" and "Helping out" sections, but I'm not sure whether I like it better that way or not. Any opinions on this? I also made the poll easier to answer, which reset all the votes, but I can add the votes of the two polls together when we record the results, so that's not a problem. Christophee (talk) 02:29, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Whoa! Call me a dumbhead but has this page had a makeover or something? It looks absolutely wicked!--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 21:46, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :Christophee has applied a new Wikia skin and a new logo. Matt Talk to me 22:25, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Well I'm dead impressed!--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 23:05, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you very much. I'm glad you like the new look. I can't take all the credit though. The original design of the new logo was my idea, but StalwartUK spruced it up for me, and his version is the one that we're using. Christophee (talk) 23:31, November 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's alright, it's just a good thing we know how to appreciate each other now.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 16:19, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello guys!i love this page and i was just wondering does anyone know whats become of Evil Weevil,Milly Ann Bug,Darke destroyer and destruct a bubble? Thanks very, very much, Gage Burton Does anyone know? Hello guys!i love this page and i was just wondering does anyone know whats become of Evil Weevil,Milly Ann Bug,Darke destroyer and destruct a bubble? Whaere are they and their teams nowadays. Thanks very, very much, Gage Burton Cannot View Images Full Size Seems I can't view images full size but I can view them in the Photos section.This was the case on another Wiki as well.--MasterMarik (talk) 19:42, March 7, 2015 (UTC) What's happened to the Robot Wars.jpg? Um... Badnik69 has it seems replaced the picture with a man smiling... could someone fix please. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:59, June 26, 2015 (UTC) Background image On the Wikia skin, there is no background image, only a placeholder. I think it looks rather unprofessional. '''StalwartUK 20:13, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :We wouldn't necessarily say no to a background skin, there just haven't been any artsy volunteers. If you think you're capable, give it a shot. I don't mind the black though, it's easy on the eyes, and is the background that would go behind the Robot Wars logo before an ad break. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:36, January 16, 2016 (UTC) ::Personally I don't mind having just a black background but if we must change then I suggest ether fire on the sides or the House robots all together. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 20:39, January 16, 2016 (UTC) New Logo on homepage? I assume to be keeping with the times it should now be the new logo on the homepage? Would be nice to still show the good ol' original too to show we cover info on both the old and new series? Prodworthy (talk) 12:44, February 3, 2016 (UTC) :I think we need to pick one or the other, and I think displaying the new one is a good idea. Christophee (talk) 12:47, February 3, 2016 (UTC) ::The time is right to do it. Jimlaad43(talk) 12:56, February 3, 2016 (UTC) This might be a controversial idea but could we use this as the main page logo? I know it's fan made but the image itself reflects both the old and new era of Robot Wars and might be appropriate considering the fact that this wiki is about both the old and new Robot wars, not just one or the other. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:44, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :Personally I'd stick with the new one. I like the look of that though. Did you make it or get it from somewhere? Christophee (talk) 15:55, February 8, 2016 (UTC) ::I didn't make it, some one else did. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:59, February 8, 2016 (UTC) :::Then even if people wanted to use it, it would probably be best to get that person's permission. Christophee (talk) 16:08, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Featured article Out of curiosity has anyone been in contact with MadLooney lately? I feel that this featured article of Chaos 2 has been around for quite some time and it may be nice to have something else. Just a thought not trying to sound demanding. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:27, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :He stormed off after his Dystopia article got removed, despite the fact he knew that the rules were we couldn't create one. CrashBash (talk) 18:34, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::I'll see if I can grab a chat with him. We know that he at least made one edit inbetween the time of Dystopia's deletion and now. Side note, if anyone does want to update the main page in his stead, S3 is probably ready for featured article. I wanted to give it to one of Drop Zone's recent expansions like Bigger Brother and Wild Thing, but they've had the title previously. List of errors in Robot Wars would also be a nice obscurity to promote when/if I mainspace it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:42, May 4, 2016 (UTC) :::That seems reasonable. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 18:49, May 4, 2016 (UTC) ::::Storm Force will be the next featured article, having been decided several months ago. It will be followed by Techno Games, which was also decided a while back. I'd be in favour of making S3 the featured article after that. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:32, May 7, 2016 (UTC) The Next Poll I am going to be updating the Main Page today, as the new editor of the Main Page. Sorry if this is the wrong place to discuss this, but what should be the new poll? What does everyone else suggest? Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 16:26, May 8, 2016 (UTC) :How about this? Jimlaad43(talk) 17:09, May 8, 2016 (UTC) What are you looking forward too most about the new 2016 Series of Robot Wars? *New Presenting Line-up *New House Robots *Returning old faces *New robots *Titles, Theme tune, other music and graphics *Amazing battles *New Set and Arena :Seems good, I'll use this and upload it right away! Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:51, May 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Just one more to add. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:53, May 8, 2016 (UTC) Next featured content It's time to update the main page again (would have done it last week, but I was busy). I was thinking of making Cassius Chrome the featured article, as a tribute to Muhammad Ali (Cassius, the competitor, has been used before as featured article). Has the world championship qualifier between Supernova and Mekaniac been used as a featured video before? I was thinking of using that to go with the featured article, as it was Cassius Chrome's debut. I will also need five bits of trivia that haven't been used before and a suggestion for the next poll. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 08:40, June 6, 2016 (UTC) :That video hasn't been used before, I checked. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:34, June 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Suddenly realized yesterday I hadn't updated the main page - I was waiting for a poll suggestion and trivia not used before, but I haven't recieved any suggestions. I'll have a check for trivia, and this was a poll I thought of having; Which is your favourite one-time Grand Finalist (excluding champions, or teams that reached multiple Grand Finals with multiple robots)? *Cunning Plan *T.R.A.C.I.E. *Cassius *Killertron *Steg-O-Saw-Us *Stinger *Bigger Brother *Terrorhurtz *X-Terminator I don't think that poll has been done before. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 09:25, June 20, 2016 (UTC) :I like it. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:52, June 20, 2016 (UTC) ::Next time it would be good to feature a 2016 competitor on the main page, and out of those currently written, I think Kill-E-Crank-E would make a good candidate. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:44, July 28, 2016 (UTC) Time to update the main page again. With the show having returned, I was thinking of having all the main page content be about the new series; main article being Episode 1 of the new series, featured video being the first battle of the new series, trivia being all about the new series, and the poll being; How would you rank the new series so far, out of five? *5 *4 *3 *2 *1 Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 21:04, August 1, 2016 (UTC) :I'm not completely sold we can get away with putting a video of last week's episode on the front page, it sounds sketchy legally, but I suppose the uploader would be more at fault. I stand by Kill-E-Crank-E making a good first choice for a featured article, and to go alongside it, a poll of "favourite robot from Episode 1" would make sense to me. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:09, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Potential New Pirulen Wiki Wordmark Logo After the infobox title font was successfully changed to Pirulen as on the new series, I experimented creating a new matching wordmark logo for the wiki using Pirulen, matching the colour scheme used on the new Robot Wars website. What do people think? Is this of use or are people happy sticking with the current Bank Gothic one? (Moved this to a new thread instead of bumping an old one that wasn't totally related, apologies if you have already seen this image previously and aren't keen, I won't go on about it now aha!). Prodworthy (Talk) 16:06, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :I like it, though I'm a bit iffy on the colour scheme, doesn't look right in my eyes, though that's just me.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 16:26, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Looks good. I'd support changing it to yours. StalwartUK 16:54, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :::Me likey. Jimlaad43(talk) 17:50, July 15, 2016 (UTC) ::::Once I realised you picked orange because of the website, I loved it. I'll get this changed ASAP. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 17:51, July 15, 2016 (UTC) :::::Wow thanks guys, glad people approved of it! The dark greeny colour fades to black at the edges to match the rest of this website, though it might be hard to tell aha. I'm assuming/hoping the white, orange and dark greeny colour is used in the graphics in the programme itself but we shall see! Prodworthy (Talk) 18:59, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Colour of Links Earlier today, I was messing around with , and I changed the colour of links to orange, like the Wiki in our logo is. This makes links more visible, and is slightly more Robot Wars-themed, but perhaps some might find it distracting. Is this better or worse? I can change it back to the way it was before, or change it to a different colour altogether (by all means suggest), with great ease, so let me know. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 04:18, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :Having posted this, I just looked at ... yeah, we won't be sticking with orange. Regardless, I'll keep it up for the day, to get people's attention, as I would like a different link colour to make them more visible, but if that just means a darker blue, so be it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 04:26, July 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Orange is awful! Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:07, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :::Choose a different colour please. Try red or purple or dark green or even a dark orange, just please don't use this orange. --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 06:39, July 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::I already said we're not using orange. And for the record this is dark orange. Not using red, after a lifetime of red links meaning non-existant articles. Keep suggesting colours that we want to try, and I'll run another one later today. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 06:44, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :Blue? Like we had and have got used to? Jimlaad43(talk) 07:03, July 21, 2016 (UTC) ::Indigo or Brown? --WolfwingandSlaveLeia (talk) 07:57, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :::I agree with JimLaad, what's wrong with just leaving it alone?Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 07:58, July 21, 2016 (UTC) ::::I often couldn't make out links, they were too close to black. I'd go on Terror Turtle and not notice that Team Terror Turtle was a real article, because it was so dark. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:02, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :This lighter blue is good. Keep it :) Jimlaad43(talk) 08:15, July 21, 2016 (UTC) 2016 Favicon I noticed that the wiki's Favicon is still the old logo. Does anyone object to it being changed to 2016, and does anyone know how to do it? Jimlaad43(talk) 21:05, August 18, 2016 (UTC) :I changed it to that originally, but I don't remember how. Christophee (talk) 21:14, August 18, 2016 (UTC) ::See here. StalwartUK 03:39, August 19, 2016 (UTC) :::That should've sorted it. I did make the background transparent on Photoshop but it seems to have turned up white on the wiki, is that just me? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 07:14, August 19, 2016 (UTC)